Talk:The Beak of Darkness
Talk I've read this bird continues to spawn after you have completed this quest. Is this true? I don't remember seeing it again. --SK 01:43, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :Yes, the Black Moa continues to appear in the location you killed it during the quest. As an animal, it's still 'green' until you try to charm it. - Greven 02:51, 9 June 2006 (CDT) ::I can confirm this. It continues to spawn after you kill it, in the same location. - Aeothan "We're almost there..." 22:20, 1 December 2006 (CST) Why does the article talk about getting the oni to spawn and make it hostile? All you have to do to make it hostile is attack it, same as every other "green" animal. :Yea... I was wondering that too... why would someone suggest a more tedious and rather pointless alternative method of completing the quest? Lure the three Oni and get them to kill it? Isn't clearing off all the Dredge around it tedious enough? 219.95.201.69 10:27, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::That Oni aggroing thing is pure nonsense. It's good to know that there is an oni spawn nearby, so to avoid having them spawn on top of you if you're trying to charm the moa. So clear out the group of dredge in your direct way, mostly the others will be well out of aggro range for you to cap or kill the moa (but mind their movements). Also beware of a nearby oni spawn, especially if you are trying to charm the pet. Ranger Smiles --69.114.157.75 15:10, 11 January 2007 (CST) i like the charm animal method, much more sutied to my primary profession, RANGER Obsolete notes The three notes are pointless; the first two are obsolete, half the third says the first two are obsolete, and the last half of it is obvious stuff that's in every pet taming guide. Can anyone think of a good reason why they can't all be removed? Issa Dabir 14:53, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :I agree with you fully, let's just rip them out now. If people have yet to discover what the flagging system can do, well it's none of our concern Wyvern 15:02, 10 April 2007 (CDT) "an unique" vs "a unique" In order that a revert war not start, this seems to come down to what school of english you were taught (or perhaps more correctly, what school your primary school english teacher went to. <''shudders at repressed childhood memory of getting whacked over the knuckles for getting exactly something like this wrong''> :D ). Anyway, this is such a small matter, so think just leave it as is, not worth fussing with. :) --Wolfie (talk| ) 23:36, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Can all the NPC chatting be bypassed? There is a note about being able to travel into Ferndale with someone who has previously completed this quest, and a player who still has the quest active being able to kill / charm it, and thus bypass all the chatting to the NPCs. Would like confirmation from a few people just to ensure this is correct (unable to test myself as have no characters with this quest outstanding or close by to take). --Wolfie (talk| ) 02:42, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :As requested, I have tested this and can positively confirm that you can complete the quest right after getting it by partying with someone that has already completed it. My methodology was: arrive at House zu Heltzer, pick up quest, party with guild member that had completed it, fight to Aspenwood Gate, kill Bird along the way, map travel back to HzH, accept quest reward. This saves a LOT of running around. --Heurist 18:47, 30 December 2007 (UTC)